


Land and Sea

by iaintafraidofnoghostbear



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Background Relationships, Implied Mpreg, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Not Hockey Players (Hockey RPF), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Technically an Orgy, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaintafraidofnoghostbear/pseuds/iaintafraidofnoghostbear
Summary: He’s woken by someone shaking him roughly, grumbling as he opens his eyes to squint at the figure above him.“Andre, what-”“Merfolk,” Andre says, breathless.





	Land and Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AetherSeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherSeer/gifts).

> Yes, it's more merperson sex. Explanation of tags in the end notes!

They’re off the shore of a smaller isle, some men walking toward the town proper to gather goods and enjoy the company of the locals; others have stayed behind, either on the ship or relaxing in the shade of the trees. Alex snoozes on and off, roused now and again by laughter or someone chasing off some wild creature or other. He’s woken by someone shaking him roughly, grumbling as he opens his eyes to squint at the figure above him. 

“Andre, what-” 

“Merfolk,” Andre says, breathless. There’s obvious excitement on his face, and he scarcely waits for Alex to acknowledge him before turning to head back toward the water. 

Sure enough, when Alex pushes himself to sitting, there’s a shoal of merfolk bobbing in the water just offshore. Scales flash in the evening sun, water droplets gleaming on smooth skin and wet locks of hair. Alex gets up and pads down to the water, watching as the merfolk move closer until only their tails are just covered by the water. There’s a mix of sexes, and Alex looks them over, feeling himself stir as the merfolk try to coax his men closer. 

“Cap?” Brett calls, and Alex startles. Only then does he realize that the men are waiting on his word, every one of them watching him intently.

“Go ahead. Don’t take anything that isn’t offered, or there’ll be no saving you.” At that, men start stripping out of their clothes, leaving them where they’ll stay dry before wading into the water. Alex joins them, wading in until he’s in calf-high water. A few of the merfolk give him once over, but the first one to approach is a male with dark blonde curls. His eyes are pale, his face and body a little soft with fat, telling Alex he’s come from northern waters. He looks almost delicate, if not for the obvious muscle in his torso, broad shoulders and powerful arms. 

Alex waits as the mer looks him over, shivering with lust when the mer offers a sharp grin as he looks at Alex’s cock. The mer beckons Alex to follow as he moves closer to shore, dragging himself up onto the sand so that he can sprawl on his back while his tail is still lapped at by the waves. Resting on his elbows, he arches an eyebrow in challenge and Alex laughs, following him down onto the sand. 

There are already sounds of sex all around them, water splashing intermingled with moans and the odd clicks and raspy voices of the merfolk. Alex’s mer runs his hands down his own torso, skirting by a long bulge in his scales to pet just below it. There’s a flash of pink and the mer’s clicks at him. 

“Touch me,” he rasps, voice soft and low. Alex can’t help but obey, reaching out to touch where the mer’s fingers had just been. His body unfurls for Alex, sticky wetness coating Alex’s fingers as he strokes. He attempts to nudge his fingertips inside, but the mer clicks again in disapproval. “No. Mate me.” 

Straddling the mer’s powerful tail, Alex lines up and pushes inside. The mer takes him easily, humming with pleasure. His hands explore Alex’s shoulders and arms, guiding him closer to get in deep. His hips roll upward, meeting Alex halfway. There are no flourishes, no attempts at finesse; they take what they want from each other, the mer only speaking to ask for harder and deeper until Alex spends inside him. 

Alex tries to catch his breath, looking down at the creature beneath him as he sits back. Pale skin is flushed delightfully pink, but the mer’s eyes are slitted in a way that speaks of discontent. His cock has slipped from its sheath, resting full and wet against his belly scales and Alex instinctively reaches for it. The mer writhes wildly, clawing at the sand, but he doesn’t protest as Alex strokes him. He lets out a guttural sound when his cock twitches and spurts runny, cloudy release all over himself and Alex. 

Flopping into the sand next to the mer, Alex is surprised when the creature rolls to look at him, pale eyes assessing. “Will you be here the night?” the mer questions, smiling a sharp-toothed smile when Alex nods. “Good. Rest. I want to mate with you again.” 

“What’s your name?” Alex calls as the mer drags himself back into the surf. “I’m Alex.” 

“Alex.” The mer smiles again. “The humans I’ve met before called me Nicklas.” 

“Nicklas. I’ll be here.” 

“You better be.” 

Alex watches as Nicklas and his brethren gradually retreat into the water. His men are scattered at odd intervals across the beach, though Andre is coupling still - or again. Everyone appears to be present, though, so Alex heads up to the trees, taking his clothes with him but leaving them off. He sleeps heavily for a while until a chorus of clicks and voices rouse him again as the mers call to them from the water. There are more of them now, but some of his men have returned from town, evening the numbers. They follow the lead of the rest of the crew, stripping and wading into the water, waiting to be chosen.

Drunk on heat and the promise of more sex, Alex stumbles back toward the water as well, quietly pleased when Nicklas finds him again, eager for his cock. The couple twice this time, Nicklas taking everything Alex can give him until his cock can be roused no more. Nicklas’ folds are reddened and tender-looking, shiny with slick and come before his scales close over them. Alex makes sure to pleasure him, too, until the two of them are lain together in the sand as their bodies cool.

“Worthy mate,” Nicklas murmurs after a while, combing his fingers through Alex’s hair one last time before starting his trip back into the water. “Be here this time next year; I’d be glad to bear more of your young.” 

“Young?” Alex yelps, scrambling up, but Nicklas just bares his sharp teeth in a grin and disappears amid the waves. 

**Author's Note:**

> So super mild dubcon because Alex doesn't know Nicklas can get pregnant. There are also numerous background couples, but none explicitly described.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://iaintafraidofnoghostbear.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
